


Obligation

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 조각글 모음, 완전 짧은것들





	1. Chapter 1

피비린내가, 사람의 살이 썩는 냄새가, 아무것도 살아 남지 못했다는 냄새가 가득했다. 아무도 살아 있을것 같지않은 시체가 널린 넓은 홀을 지나 복도에 발을 내 딛었을때, 피에 젖어 빨갛게 물든 그의 밝은 머리 색이 시선에 닿았을때, 그의 대한 적대감과 미움이 녹아 내렸다. 뜨거운 열에 버터가 녹듯이 그 모양새를 가늠하기도 전에 녹아 내렸다.

 

“죽여도 좋아. 이제 내게 남은건 아무것도 없으니까.”

 

그 목소리가, 그 눈이 너무 진실되서 아무 말도 못하고 그렇게 보고 있다가 다가갔다. 생각했던것보다 그가 말했던 죽음이 훨씬 가깝게 느껴지는 흐리고 엷은 냄새가 그의 말의 의미를 더욱 깊게했고, 나는 아무 말도 하지 못하고 그를 품에 안아 들었다.

감각이 없어지는 느낌은 쉽게 느껴지지 않는다. 느껴진다면 감각을 잃는게 아니겠지. 이런 모습을 보이느니 차라리 빨리 죽는게 나았을텐데, 그럼 이렇게 미련남지 않았을텐데, 여러가지 생각이 머리속을 휘젓고 그 생각은 심장을 더욱 힘차게 뛰게 했다. 얼마 남지 않은 감각 사이로 피가 빠져나가는게 느껴진다. 모든게 아득해지고 멀어졌을때, 하늘을 나는것처럼 붕뜨는 느낌이 들었다. 이제 죽는건가? 날고 있다. 이제 더이상 이름도, 명예도 얽메이지 않아도 되겠지, 정말 내가 있고 싶은곳에 있으면 되겠지. 비록 모르더라도, 비록 만질수 없어도 그래도 계속 곁에 있을 수있겠지. 

 

‘그래, 그럼 좋겠다. 차라리 죽었으면 좋겠다.’


	2. Shed

When he just snapped the broom shed, he heard the sound of clattering that broom falling inside the shed. He was just being curious that if it was an accidentally fell down or something caused. Once he reached where the little noise had come from, there were blokes on the floor, one who was on top of the other, looked a bit bigger than the beneath one. Ron thought he had better getting out of it, though he heard a familiar voice, haughty, arrogant, slimy just like Malfoy. The blond boy was slender and squirming about the redheaded boy’s grip. He just realized how the blond boy could be fragile without a wand. Draco tried to avoid his tears on his stormy gray eyes, yet failed. Ron just could not stand seeing vulnerable part of Malfoy, he must have been the slimy git, instead of being hurt by anyone. He hustles up the blond. Ron pulled Malfoy tightly closer into a guarded hug against whatever would harm him. He could hear tiny whimpering sounds, it was wrong somehow it sickens him. The slimy git could know what he was thinking about him once he had stared the Slytherin. Ron could not help but kept staring the blond, he is just so gorgeous and adorable. Those slim simmer fingers...


	3. Moment

차가운 손끝이 주근깨가 가득한 손을 지나 공기중으로 떨어진다. 무거운 한숨이 쉬어지고 고개를 뒤로 늘어뜨린 드레이코는 천천히 눈을 감았다. 서로에게 몸을 기대고 있던 두 사람의 한 숨소리가 크다. 주근깨가 가득한 손은 팔꿈치를 지나 어깨를 타고 흐트러진 금발머리를 옆으로 살짝 치우며 살짝 보이는 이마에 입술을 가져간다. 드레이코의 얼굴에 미소가 피고 나지막히 속삮인다.

 

“죽어도 좋아”

 

그 의미가 다른걸 알면서도 “죽는다"는 단어의 뜻에 두려워진 론은 양 팔안에 드레이코를 안는다.

 

"죽지마”

 

언제 미소가 머물렀는지 순간 잊혀지고 무표정에 슬픔이 쏟아질때, 두 사람은 할말을 잃는다. 해야할 말은 이미 다 한것 같은데, 어째서 부족하다고 느끼는걸까 스스로에게 질문하며 두 사람은 더이상 어떤 말을 해야할지 생각을 잃었다


	4. Loneliness

복도를 지나 연회장 입구를 돌아서면 기숙사로 향하는 입구가 보인다. 각 기숙사마다 지나쳐야하는 입구가 달라서 항상 그 앞은 모든 기숙사학생들로 붐빈다. 한쪽 귀퉁이 벽에 등을 댄체로 서 있으면 학생들이 움직이는 홀이 보인다. 고개를 살짝만 돌리면 어떤 기숙사 입구에서 누가 나오는지 보인다.

드레이코는 가끔 아무런 생각을 하고싶지 않을때, 그렇게 사람들속으로 숨었다. 하지만 말포이라는 이름이, 말포이라는 모습이 그것조차 쉽지 않게 만드는 현실이 드레이코에게는 어쩌면 힘들었을지도 모른다.

처음에는 절벽끝쪽에 있는 난간에 함께 앉아있는 것으로 시작됬다. 드레이코는 한쪽끝에, 론은 또다른 한쪽끝에. 서로에게 아무말도 하지 않고, 마치 없는듯. 미친듯이 외롭고 싶을때, 그렇지만 혼자 있기 겁이 날때 두사람은 그렇게 그 난간에 섰다.

누가 먼저 다가오기 시작했을까? 그렇게 한학기가 끝나고 크리스마스를 향해 달리는 날짜를 붙잡지 못하는 두사람은 어느새 난간 한칸을 남겨둔채 가까워져있었다.


	5. Ways to keep things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 소재 멘트는 ‘모르는척 해줘서 고마워’, 키워드는 서투름이야.  
> 아릿한 느낌으로 연성해 연성 http://kr.shindanmaker.com/360660

“넌 날 이해할 수 없어!”

“…”

“이해 못해!”

들썩이는 어깨라인에서 시선을 옮기지 못한 론은 끝내 고개를 떨구어 버렸다. 한발짝 다가 서려고 할때마다 매번 반복되고 똑같은 이유로 마음에 상처를 주지만 마음은 그 반복되고 똑같은 이유에 무뎌지지 않는다. 서로가 다르다고 믿고있는 두 사람은 두 사람이 생각하고 있는것보다 훨씬 더 닮아있고 마주하는 상처가 같은데 그 두 사람만 보지 못한다.

드레이코는 말한다.

“넌 가진게 너무 많아, 네 주변엔 모든게 훨씬 많아.”

론은 말한다

“넌 뭐든지 가질 수 있어, 원하는건 언제든지 가질 수 있어.”

각자가 서로 원하는게 뭔지 모른채로 서로를 그렇게 오해한다. 혹시 닿으면 느껴지는 거리가 가까워질까 닿고 또 닿아도 서로의 마음을 감정을 담고 또 담아도 결국은 깨진 그릇처럼 채워지지 않고 그대로 흘러버린다. 그리고 두 사람은 채워지지 않는 깨진 마음에 서로를 채워넣으려고 얼마 남지 않은 감정들을 모두 쏟아내고 말라버린다.

소중한 것을 지키는 방식은 사람마다 다르다.

원하는 것은 언제든지 주변에 있었고, 무엇을 원하는 지 생각할 필요도 없이 항상 모든것이 충족된 환경에서 살아온 드레이코는 소중한 것에 대한 의미를 배우는데 많은 시간이 걸렸다. 특별히 아끼던 담요라던가 장난감 같은건 없었다. 만약 그것이 없어지면 또 다른 담요나 장난감이 있었다. 실증이난 장난감을 마구 깨고 부셔도 다음 날이면 그 장난감이 아닌 더 재미있고 흥미로운 장난감들로 넘쳐났다. 하지만 아무리 난리를 피워도 아무도 그 주변에 없었다. 혼자서 하는 일에 익숙해진다. 감정을 감추는 일에 익숙해진다.

가질수 있는것은 한정되어 있다. 항상 필요한 만큼만 가끔은 아쉬울만큼 부족했지만 괜찮았다. 그래서 소중한 것에 대한 의미는 론에게 어렵지 않게 이해됬다. 가지고 싶은것이 생기면 온 힘을 다해 떼를 쓰거나 주변에 있는 왜 그 것이 가지고 싶은지에 대해 설득해야했다. 그렇게 얻은 것은 너무 소중해서 숨겨놓고 보고 싶을때만 꺼내보고 만진다. 하지만 이도 쉽지 않았다. 쌍둥이형들은 론의 소중한 것을 찾아내는 것을 좋아했다. 단지 찾아내는 것 뿐만아니라 그 것을 론이 보는 앞에서 철저히 망가뜨리는 것도 좋아했다. 소중한 것을 지키기위해 강해져야 한다는걸 알았다. 그리고 그러기 위해선 감정을 드러내고 소통해야한다는 것도 알았다.

론은 말한다.

나는 네가 너무 소중해 가끔은 다른 사람들이 닿을 수 없는곳에 놓아두고 싶어. 네가 무슨 생각하는지 알 수 없을때마다 너무 불안해. 너를 온전히 다 가지고 싶어.

드레이코는 말한다.

너는 소중한게 너무 많아, 네가 날 버릴까봐 두려워. 나는 너밖에 없는데

그리고 두 사람만 모른다 두 사람이 같은 이야기를 하고 있다는걸.


	6. Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 소재 멘트는 ‘차라리 모르고 있었다면,’, 키워드는 황홀경이야.  
> 조용한 느낌으로 연성해 연성! http://kr.shindanmaker.com/360660

웅장하고 커다란 홀은 천정이 아치형으로 되어있다. 오크나무로 덧대진 패널이 벽을 이루고 시간에 의해 이리저리 뜯겼다 다시 붙었다를 반복했을법한 마룻바닥은 길이 잘들은 가죽처럼 은은하다. 

아무도 없는 조용한 홀에 가만히 앉아있는 소년이 있다. 해가지려는지 주홍빛이 천정까지 닿은 커다란 창문을 통해 홀을 메운다. 홀 한쪽면을 가득 채운 창문은 바깥이 보이지 않을 정도로 많은 빛을 담는다. 

바람에 미세하게 흔들리는 창문과 멀리서 메아리치듯 들려오는 사람들의 인기척, 세상을 움직이는 작은 소리들을 도화지삼아 침묵을 그려낸다. 소년은 무엇을 생각하고 있을까? 앉아 있는 의자가 불편한듯 몸을 움직여본다. 

둔탁한 나무의자와 마룻바닥이 만들어내는 소리가 침묵의 도화지 위에 붉은 물감처럼 흩뿌려지고 사라진다. 소년은 무슨생각을 할까? 마치기억할수 없는 무언가를 기억해내려는 듯 미간을 찌푸린다. 아니면 어떤 기억을 잊으려고 노력하는 걸까? 

곧 소년의 눈이 떠지고 흐리게 젖은 눈동자가 떨린다. 마치 바람에 눈이 시린것처럼 금방이라도 눈물을 떨굴것 같은 눈은 눈물을 만들지 못하고 다시 눈커풀 사이로 사라진다. 소년은 무엇을 그렇게 생각하고 있는걸까? 기억을 찾으려는 걸까 아니면 잃으려는 걸까?

누구나가 깨닫지 못하고 무언가를 시작한다. 그리고 어느 순간 그것이 시작되었고 그것이 자신의 의지만으로 할 수 없다는 것을 배운다.. 그리고 그리움이 된다.

이룰수 없었기 때문에, 이루지 못했기 때문에, 이루고 싶었기 때문에 그리고 시도할 용기가 없었기 때문에

소년의 한숨이 은은한 파스텔톤으로 도화지를 채우고 다시 붉은 물감같은 삐끄덕소리를 내며 자리에서 일어난다. 소년은 무엇을 생각했기에 그렇게 깊은 한숨을 쉬었을까?


	7. Forgettable memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 정신줄 놓은 말포이는 ㄹㅇ 꼭 보고싶다

차들이 지나가는 소리가 멀리서 웅웅대는 작은 사무실안, 창밖에서 비치는 햇살이 밝다. 남자는 창문턱에 걸터앉아 바쁜거리를 구경한다. 그의 표정은 딱히 어떤 감정상태인지 알아차릴수 없는 매우 모호한것으로 보는 사람으로 하여금 바깥풍경이 궁금하게 만드는 것이었다.

곧 사무실의 문이 열리고 말쑥한 정장을 차려입은 남자들이 들어왔다. 여러가지 서류를 꺼내보이며 한참을 이야기 하던 그들은 계속 창밖에 시선을 고정하고 있는 남자를 봤다. 

“위즐리씨 서류 준비는 완료되었습니다.” 

창밖을 보던 남자는 그제야 고개를 돌려 사무실안을 봤다. 갑작스러운 어두운 시야에 눈을 몇번 깡빡였다. 눈에 살짝 고인 눈물을 한손으로 찍어낸 남자는 서류가 놓여있는 책상쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼다.

서류정리를 마친 그는 천천히 병실로 향한다. 남자의 발걸음에 무게가 실린다. 어느새 문앞에 닿은 남자는 어색한듯 옷 매무새를 다듬고는 가슴을 한번 쓸어 내린다. 깊은 쉼호흡후 천천히 문고리에 손을 얹는다. 문은 오랫동안 열린적 없는지 쇳소리를 내며 작은 방안으로 남자를 초대한다.

방안은 남자가 있었던 사무실과 비슷하게 밝다. 넓은 창문으로 들어오는 햇빛이 무색하게 방주인은 방구석 가장 어둡고 후미진곳에 몸을 웅크리고 있다. 남자가 들어오는 소리에 고개를 든 사람은 울었는지 눈가와 코가 붉었다.

남자와 눈이 마주치기가 무섭게 남자에게 달려든다. 그 행동에 주춤한 남자가 뒷걸음질 쳤지만 이내 마른 팔이 그의 목을 감싸고 어깨가 젖는다. 작게 훌쩍이며 웅얼거리는 소리가 들린다. 떼를 쓰는 아이에게나 어울릴법한 어눌한 목소리로 방주인은 말한다.

“싫어..싫어.. 혼자 있기 싫단 말이야..”


	8. Zephyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 산들바람

때때로 변하지 않는것들이 내심 서운해질때가 있다. 모든게 변하는데 너는 여전히 그대로 그자리에서 너의 할일을 하고 있구나. 나는 이렇게 변했는데 너는 그대로 그자리에서..

어두운 방안에 흐릿하게 흩어질것만 같은 그가 있다. 그 모습이 애닳고 처연해서 사람인지 아닌지 알 수 없다. 창 밖에 보이는 어두운 구름은 지금의 시간의 덧없음을 비웃듯 더욱 짙어진다. 손에 쥐어진 작은 물건, 어떤 의미이기에 그는 그것을 그렇게 꼭 쥐고 있을까. 곧 자리에서 일어난 그는 창밖을 본다. 그가 마주하고 있는 현실과 다르지 않은 창밖 풍경에 잠시나마 힘이 들어갔던 어깨가 다시 내려 앉는다. 가슴에 머물렀던 꼭 쥐어진 손이 떨구어진다. 그리고 펜시브가 떨어진다.

선택의 연속에서 아무도 알 수 없다. 그가 올바른 선택을 했는지, 아닌지. 후회란 참으로 덧없다. 아무것도 변하지 않는다. 그저 그대로 여전히 그 자리에 있다. 그가 보았던 예언이 과연 사실이었을까? 그는 알 수 없다. 그저 그럴 수도 있었을 거라고 나지막이 덧그리며 손에서 떨어져나간 펜시브를 본다. 탁자위에 펜시브 상자를 본다. 그는 아무것도 하지 않기로 했다. 그 어느편에도 서지 않기로 했다. 그는 언제나 겁쟁이였기에 그 선택은 어렵지 않았다.

저택 여기저기에서 비명소리가 들렸다. 아니면 그저 환청일뿐일 수도 있다. 언제부터인가 저택은 비명소리로 가득했다. 그는 가끔 다른 죽음을 먹는자들과 함께 사람들을 구별하는 일을 해야했다. 꽤 많은 기사단이 호그와트 재학생 출신이었기 때문에, 그는 가끔 필요해졌다. 하지만 그는 그 누구도 정확하게 구별하지 못했다. 죽음을 먹는 자들은 그가 미쳤다고 생각하기 시작했다. 매일 펜시브를 만들며 펜시브박스에 집착하는 그의 모습은 그가 미쳤다고 하기에 충분했다.

연회장에 끌려온 이들은 다크로드가 원하는 살아남은 소년과 그의 친구들이었다. 알고 있었지만 그는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그의 아버지는 그를 밀쳐내며 쓸모없다고 말했다. 그리고는 그들을 고문하기 시작했다. 그는 천천히 창문틀을 잡고 일어나 창문밖을 봤다. 바람이 불고 있다. 강한 바람에 나무가 휘청인다.

맞아, 난 아무것도 아니야

그는 비명소리를 뒤로한채 다시 어두운 그 방으로 들어간다. 그리고 오랜만에 그가 제일 아끼는 펜시브를 꺼낸다. 만약 그가 다른 선택을 했더라면 가졌을 수도 있었을 그 기억을 그는 제일 아낀다. 햇빛이 유난히 화창한 날이다. 그 기억속에서도 바람이 불고 있다. 그 바람에 나무들이 흔들거린다. 그와 그의 연인의 머리를 간질일 정도의 산들바람이 불고 있다.

너는 내 전부지만, 난 너에게 아무것도 아니야


End file.
